


His slave

by nikusia444



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikusia444/pseuds/nikusia444
Summary: Niespodziewanie przypominając sobie o czymś, spojrzałam przez swoje ramię tłumiąc dreszcz. Tatuaż z czarnego tuszu spoglądał na mnie. Jego znaczenie napełniało moje usta obrzydzeniem. Własność Jasona McCann.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His slave](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/265850) by Moon. 



> Proszę o kudosy i komentarze.   
> Przepraszam jeżeli pojawiły się jakieś błędy,obecnie moja beta jest na chorobowym 

Jej oczy zamykały się gdy myślała o wszystkim co osiągnęła w swoim życiu. Czarne kropki tańczyły przed jej oczami próbując wyssać jej przytomność, gdy walczyła aby przypomnieć sobie wszystkie sny, wspomnienia. Wszystko co jej się przydarzyło, dobre lub złe.

Jej dobre chwile związane były głównie z nim. Jego przystojną twarz. Jego złowieszczy uśmiech. Jego nieskazitelne usta i uczucie, gdy ocierały się o nią. Uczucie bycia kochanym i bycia zadbanym. Sposób jak budził się rano, jego włosy rozczochrane z leniwym uśmiechem. Mimo tego zawsze wyglądał perfekcyjnie. Zawsze olśniewający. 

Jej dobre wspomnienia zawsze były o nich. Jako o niej i o nim razem. Całowanie, uśmiechy, żarty i spędzanie razem dobrego czasu. Część niej ciągle pragnęła go, pragnęła zobaczyć go ten ostatni raz, przeżyć ostatni pocałunek. 

Ale wtedy przypomniały jej się złe momenty. Te momenty, gdy myślała jaki sens ma życie? Czy życie miało jakiś znaczenie? Bicie, krzyki, tortury, myśl o znęcaniu opanowało jej umysł zawsze, gdy myślała o złych momentach. Jego twarz najczęściej bardzo przystojna i kochająca spoglądała na nią z obrzydzeniem. Jego uśmiech zmienił się w ironiczny uśmiech. Patrzył na nią jak gdyby była czymś złym. Czymś bezwartościowym. 

Zimny dreszcz przeszedł przez jej ciało, gdy woda zaczęła ją pochłaniać. Pokonując ją. Wiedziała, że potrzebuje powietrza, że potrzebuje je szybko, lecz nie mogła się ruszyć. Nie mogła drgnąć. Jej wzrok zaczął się rozmazywać jak gdyby patrzyła na telewizor nastrojonym na złej częstotliwości. Lecz to nie był reality show, to była rzeczywistość, a rzeczywistość była prawdziwa(?).

Rzeczywistość mówiła jej, że umiera. To były jej ostatnie momenty, już nigdy nie będzie żyła w tym ciele. Oczy piękniej dziewczyny na zawsze by się zamknęły. Nigdy nie otworzyły. Nigdy nie mrugnęły. 

Rzeczywistość mówiła jej, że jest to ostatni moment, gdy otwiera swoje usta, czy do mówienia, czy do krzyku, nie byłą pewna. Rzeczywistość mówiła jej, że jej ciało cierpi, że potrzebowała powietrza, że cierpi. Rzeczywistość mówiła jej, że życie zostało zniszczone. Jej sny zburzone, jej ambicje roztrzaskane. Rzeczywistość sugerowała jej , że nie powinna o tym wszystkim myśleć. Mówiła jej, że nie powinna się ruszać, starać się płynąć do powierzchni, próbować oddychać. 

Ale ona nie dawała za wygraną. 

Ostatni raz zamknęła swoje oczy i pomyślała " Jeżeli mam dziś umrzeć to ma być warte zachodu. Jeżeli to są moje ostatnie momenty, chcę żeby były szczęśliwe, niech to będą moje szczęśliwe wspomnienia". 

Mały uśmiech pociągnął kącik jej ust, gdy myślała o dobrych momentach. Rzeczywistość mówiła jej, że są to jej ostatnie chwile. Ostatnie sekundy, ale ona tego chciała. Chciała przeżyć swoje życie, swoje marzenia, nieważne czy dobre, czy złe. Jeden ostatni raz, chciała odtworzyć uczucie bycia żywym.

 

Jeden ostatni raz.


End file.
